War of Frey Succession
“I’m the only thing that stands between Tylan ''and the Twins.”- Edwyn Frey '' The Frey War of Succession was an interfamily conflict following the assassination of Lord Walder Frey by Arya Stark. Fought between the “Blues” (Freys loyal to Edwyn Frey) and the “Blacks” (Freys loyal to Tylan Rivers ), the war greatly diminished House Frey’s power and influence throughout the Riverlands and effectively left the region without a Great House to rule over it. History Background With the death of Walder Frey and the disappearance of his two most prominent sons Lothar and “Black” Walder Frey, rule of the Twins passes to Walder’s grandson Ryman Frey. Son of Walder’s first son Stevron Frey, Ryman was dull-witted drunkard who had spent most of his adult life drinking and whoring than actually preparing to lead his House and lands. The far more popular candidate is Tylan Rivers, Walder’s bastard son. Though by laws of succession Ryger is ineligible to inherit the Twins, he has shown himself to be much better suited to rule than his half-nephew. Several weeks after Walder’s death, Ryman hosts a feast to celebrate his new lordship on the left side of the Twins. While most the Frey family attends, Tylan is conspicuously absent. Emmon Frey, Ryman’s uncle, leads a toast to their new lord. After emptying his goblet, Ryman begins to shake violently and in a few minutes falls dead. With his death, his titles pass to his son Edywn Frey, who that very night (at the behest of Emmon) orders the arrest of Tylan and all his great-grandfather’s bastards. Tylan's escape A week after the bastards’ arrest, Emmon orchestrates the release of his half-brothers. A company of twenty men, led by Emmon’s son Cleos, breaks into the dungeons of the Twins and frees Ryger and the others. In the ensuing chaos Tylan, and two other bastards Martyn and Ronel Rivers, flee from the Twins. Cleos is captured by Frey guards, and brought before Lord Edywn, as is his father. Edywn accuses Emmon of orchestrating the freeing of Tylan, to which his great-uncle swears innocence. Edywn refuses to believe him, but Emmon claims he can earn his trust. Before anyone could react, Emmon draws his sword and cuts off the sword-hand of his son Cleos. As his unconscious son is dragged away, Emmon swears loyalty to Lord Edywn. The three bastards ride hard until they arrived in the small village of Fairmarket. There they are met by Olyvar Frey, eighteenth son of Walder Frey. When the Freys had been allies to the Starks, Olyvar was to be a squire of King Robb Stark, and eventually became fiercely loyal to the King of North. Following the Red Wedding, Olyvar was put in charge of meager garrison of Fairmarket for his assumed loyalty to the North. Olyvar, with little love for his family, declares his support for Tylan’s claim, and supplies the men with three fresh steeds. Tylan and Martyn ride for the abandoned Darry Castle, while Ronel departs Riverrun in hopes of raising support there. Revolt at Riverrun Following the final defeat of Tully forces and the disappearance of Black Walder, the occupation of Riverrun was overseen by twins Hosteen and Raymond Frey. When Ronel arrived, a force of about a thousand Frey men at-arms held the castle, with roughly half stationed inside the castle itself while the rest were camped immediately outside. Ronel stuck his way into the private tent of his half-brother Raymond, who expressed sympathy to Tylan's cause. Gathering a company of 50 of his most able men, Raymond marched Ronel into Riverrun under the guise of capturing Tylan. The group met with Hosteen and his nephew Lyonel (son of Emmon), and Hosteen quickly realized that this was a trap. Raymond threatened to kill Hosteen unless his brother swore loyalty to Tylan. In response, Hosteen and Lyonel drew their swords and attacked their kin. In the ensuing battle, Lyonel was killed while Hosteen and a handful of loyalists broke out and raised the alarm. However, Raymond’s forces had seized the main gate, and his army poured into the city. Trapped in the city, the loyal Freys were either struck down or captured. When morning dawned, the rebels were in complete control. Hosteen Frey, however, managed to escape and flee down the Tumblestone River. Arrival in Darry. Tylan and Martyn reached Castle Darry in hopes of making it their base of operations. Once ruled by House Darry, the Freys believed the castle to be abandoned, but was surprised to find a force of 120 Darry loyalists under the command of Caleb Darry. Youngest and last surviving son of Jonothor Darry, Caleb had been gathering support for years in hopes of revolting against House Frey. After a tense standoff between the two forces, Caleb agreed to support Tylan’s claim after the latter promised to restore Darry’s lands and titles. Massacre at the Twins Edwyn, meanwhile, had become more and more paranoid of his family members, as his uncle Emmon fed false rumors agaisnt his kin. Many Freys languish in the Twins' dungeons on trumped up charges of "treason". Finally, the tenth son of Walder, Geremy Frey, attempted one night to smuggle himself, his family, and several other Freys out of the Twins to join up with Tylan. However, the company is halted by Steffon Frey, Geremy's nephew and recently appointed captain of the guard by Edwyn. After a verbal altercation, the two came to blows, and in a fit of rage Steffon drews his blade and slew his uncle. Shaken, Steffon flees the angry mob of Freys and raises the alarm. Across the Twins, many Freys attempt to flee, some cut down by guards while others murder their captors. Steffon was slain by his cousin Sandor in revenge for the murder of the latter's father. In the end, the dissident Freys gather at the docks and escape down the Trident on a stolen fishing boat. The survivors include Sandor, his sister Cynthea; his cousins, the children of Raymund Frey, and finally his step-brothers Jammos and Whalen and their families. The group eventually make it to Fairmarket, where they are taken in by Olyvar. Besides Steffon, a dozen or so Freys are killed that night, both supports of Edwyn and Tylan. Lannister intervention When hostilities has first begun, Edwyn had sent ravens to his great-uncle Luceon, a septon at Kings Landing. The Lord instructed the aged Frey to campaign to Queen Cersei to send royal aid to support his claim. Finally, after weeks of badgering, the Queen agreed to send a force of 500 Lannister soldiers under the command of her cousin Russal Lannister to assist Edwyn in his struggle with Tylan. Category:House Frey